


Out of left field

by Sunshinecowger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coach marcus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Illegitimacy, Kabby, Love, Rekindled love, Reunions, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Single, Single Parents, Smut, Teacher Marcus, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecowger/pseuds/Sunshinecowger
Summary: Marcus is an Elementary school teacher and a softball coach.Seven year old Clarke is on his team and in his class.Abby tells Marcus something that makes his world turn upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

Abby ran down the stairs.  
"Clarke, where's your backpack?"  
The little girl shrugged.  
"Maybe it's in the car."  
Abby shook her head.  
"Can't be. We did your homework last night, we would have had it."  
Clarke smiled.  
"In the closet! With my softball stuff."  
Abby swung open the closet door, sure enough there was the pink camouflage backpack. Abby took it with her to the kitchen in order to throw Clarke's lunchpail in it so they could be on their way. She pulled the zipper over and across to see an envelope come popping out. 

'Dear Mrs. Griffin, 

I have tried without success to contact you regarding Clarke. You have an appointment scheduled with me on Tuesday the 17th at 4:00pm. 

If you have to cancel, email me at 'Kane@ArkadiaSchool@gmail.com or call 555-599-1119.

Sincerely,  
Mr. Kane  
Second grade teacher'

Abby's heart sunk. She turned to face the calendar even though she knew what she would see - Wednesday the 18th. Abby buried her face in her hands and sighed.  
Once again she was feeling overwhelmed. 

The truth was that she had never really felt that way. Not when Jake was around. When he was home, everything ran perfectly. Then one day he announced he didn't want to be married anymore. Less than twenty four hours later, he left.  
Now, Abby was forced to go back to work even though she had wanted to be a stay at home. Now, she working as the manager of a restaurant. It provided just enough to make ends meet if Abby worked overtime. 

Abby was lucky to find a teenager, Raven who nedded the money and was great with Clarke. 

"Clarke, please always give me letters that come home for me from your school."  
"There's one in my backpack."  
Abby rolled her eyes as she put her daughter's lunch in her backpack.  
"Yes, I got that. Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
Clarke grinned, completely missing her mother's sarcasm. 

 

Marcus sipped his coffee that was now lukewarm at best.  
His classroom was quiet, soon enough the kids would come bustling in.  
He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, he was exhausted and it was only Wednesday.  
What he wouldn't give to sit in a Jacuzzi and spend the rest of the day in bed, preferably with a woman beside him. Some good sex would really help him with the stress level.  
"Good Morning, Mr. Kane."  
He sat up and smiled at Clarke who put her backpack on the back of her chair. Her blond hair in two big tails.  
"How are you today, Clarke."  
"Great. My mom once liked a boy named Kane."  
He grinned.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes, really."  
She stared at her teacher like he was crazy.  
He laughed, Clarke was always so serious.  
"Do you know any jokes, Ms. Griffin?" "Yes."  
"Tell me one."  
"Why?"  
Her brows furrowed.  
"Because you need to be a kid and have fun."  
She seemed to be pondering that, finally she began to speak.  
"Knock, knock."  
"Whose there?"  
"Boo."  
"Boo who?"  
"Don't cry, it's only a joke."  
Marcus laughed even though he had heard the joke several times before. He laughed so hard that Clarke blushed and then she began to laugh too. Marcus was relieved to see her let her guard down for a few moments.  
"That was a great joke, Clarke."  
"Thank you. I got a new soccer ball, I'll show you at practice tonight."  
"I'm looling forward to it."  
"Oh and my mom's going to call you about the letter."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, she feels bad about not having her crap together...."  
"Clarke Griffin!"  
Clarle looked anmoyed that she was interrupted.  
"That is what she said."  
"And I believe you, but for now we aren't going to use bad language"  
"Fine...."

Yes Marcus couldn't wait to meet Abby Griffin....

 

To be continued....  
.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus checked his email. He only had a few minutes until the kids would come back to class. He was cranky and he knew it as the screen came to life.

'Dear Mr. Kane, 

Could I meet you today at 4? I only received your correspondence rhis morning.

My apologies,  
Clarke's overwhelmed mother'

He grunted 

Now this woman cares.

What about all the phone messages he had left?

He knew he would never like her.

'Mrs. Griffin, 

I'll be on the athletic field tonight at 4. Ask anybody which one I am and they will point you in the right direcrion.

Respectfully,  
Mr. Kane'

 

Abby saw rhe email and sighed, she had completely forgotten that tonight was Clarke's softball night. Jake had been the one taking her up unril now. Abby would have had to miss it, but now since Mr. Kane would be there, probably wirh his own kid. Abby could leave Clarke with her coach and then find her teacher. Then she would watch her daughter.

Abby sat down on the recliner, she thought of all the times Jake would hold her as she sat in a chair similar to this one. Abby didn't miss him anymore, no, what she missed was being held.  
The truth was that now she didn't want to be touched. Almost every touch sent chills through her that only reminded her that she was alone. Abby tried to push these thoughts away from her mind. If she thought about it too long, everything would begin to ache. Abby just needed to be held and there wasn't anyone who wanted the job and that hurt too.

Marcus changed into black shorts and a red tank top with the school logo on it.  
He sat on the bench in the locker room briefly. He was tired, downright exhausted and he couldn't let the kids on his team know.  
He ran his hands down his face before standing and heading out to the athletic field.  
An hour, that's all he had to give of himself.

Abby watched as Clarke wad determined to carry her own softball bag from the car to the softball diamond. The bag was about as big as she was as the little girl leaned to one side.  
"I can help you, Clarke."  
"No, Mama. I want to do it."  
"You're doing a good job."  
"Thanks."  
The word came out breathless as Clarke struggled with the large bag.  
Abby herself was relieved when Clarke made it and dropped her bag with everyone else's.  
Abby took off her dark sunglasses and knelt down to stare directly at Clarke.  
"I'm going to talk to your teacher and then I'll be sitting on the bleachers to watch you."  
Clarke smiled and then ran off.

Marcus saw the woman walking around the back of the diamond, he hadn't seen her before. He watched her legs as she walked with care in those black heels. Her hair was long wavy and the color of cinnamon, he imagined it brushing across his chest. Marcus was grateful for his sunglasses that kept his hungry eyes hidden. 

Abby saw a man with thick, dark and wavy hair. His salt and pepper beard was neatly trimmed. His arms toned, she could see the muscles flex as he threw balls from a bag onto the field where she assumed the kids would later run to collect them. Either way she didn't care.  
No, she wanted to stare.  
His legs were toned, legs that had spent time running. His legs were sexy, had she ever been attracted to legs before? Yes, just once in college. Abby had slid her tongue over his calf before sucking deliciously as he had moaned. 

Marcus tossed the bag to the side and continued to stare.  
In college he had dated a woman with the same color hair. Marcus would run his hands through it while kissing her neck. He had always liked the way her hair fell behind her as she rode him.  
He forced himself to think of anything else or his hard on that would show up could get him alot of looks. 

"Excuse me."  
Her voice, familiar, smooth, sexy. He imagined tasting wine off her lips."  
"Can I help you?"  
His voice heavy, warm, she was reminded of good scotch. 

In college, her boyfriend had enjoyed scotch while all the boys drank beer. To this day if she came in contact with the liquor, she would remember how he would drag his lips across her body. How she would arch against him and his teeth would send sensations through every part of her. 

In her nights of loneliness when her fingers found herself, she imagined his arms, his voice, his thickness as she brought herself over the edge, calling his name.

Marcus liked the way this woman carried herself, bringing back memories that he tried never to recall. Memories of his name being yelled out as he slammed into her, her legs tight around him as her hands were tangled in his messy, sweaty hair.

Their 'I love you's' bouncing off the world around them.

"I'm looking for Mr. Kane, could you point me in his direction?"  
She slid her sunglasses up into her hair and put out her hand, Marcus took her hand and in a flash, he realized.  
"Abby?"  
Her name came out breathless.  
She stared, not quite believing.  
He removed his sunglasses with his free hand.  
Her eyes moved over his face.  
"Marcus?"

To be continued........


	3. Chapter 3

Abby pulled her hand back quickly. It couldn't be. There was no way the man who broke her heart was in front of her.  
She pulled her sunglasses back over her eyes. He had always been able to read her by her eyes. Abby tried not to shake. Her heart was beating rapidly.  
"You wanted to speak to...."  
"Abby....."  
He too was breathless.  
She shook her head, silently commanding him to stop.  
He knew her cues, he knew this woman in front of him. Marcus wanted to say several things, all of them not good enough.  
How many times had he prayed for this moment? Ran it over in his head? So many nights wishing she had been beside him.  
Abby was in front of him, hurt and angry and shocked and suddenly looking shattered. That's why she pulled her glasses down, to hide from him.  
She had done this tactic in college when she didn't want him to see her.  
How many times had he pulled those glasses off and kissed her long and hard? Back when their entire lives were in front of them.  
"Abby, please...."  
Again she shook her head.  
"Mr. Kane perhaps when you want to discuss things about my daughter, you could pick up a phone."  
His mouth was open as if he would speak. He moved one hand through his thick, rich hair and left it there. It displayed the muscles in his left arm.  
Abby licked her lips without realizing it. She had kissed those muscles more than once.  
Marcus knew he had to speak and yet everything sounded pathetic in his head.  
"I tried calling."  
He moved to the bleachers and picked up his work bag, he easily moved it to his shoulder.  
Marcus reached inside and pulled out a folder. He opened it and showed it to her.  
"This is the number I have on file."  
Abby felt ridiculous.  
"I had to give up that number in my divorce. I updated it with the school a couple of weeks ago."  
He nodded.  
"I was trying to get a hold of you because I'm concerned for Clarke."  
He meant it.  
Abby just needed to get through this. It was all too much.  
"Why are you concerned about my daughter?"  
Damn his eyes for being caring, for desperately trying to read her.  
"She doesn't really play or joke around. When she interacts with the other children, she seems bothered, annoyed."  
Abby knew it was true. She didn't want to have this conversation with him.  
"Clarke used to play."  
It was true.  
"Before her dad left?"  
Abby didn't look at him.  
"Yes."  
"Does he spend alot of time with her now?"  
Her palms begin to sweat.  
"He brings her to practice and has her on Thursday nights."  
Marcus nodded, he looked sympathetic. Damn him for running his hand over his beard the way he did.  
"Would it be possible for him to spend more time with her?"  
"He comes to town on Thursday for his job. He sees the kids that night before going home."  
"Right, her big brother. She talks about Malachi quite a......"  
"Did you bring me here to tell me something specific about her having a good time?"  
Marcus had basically been told to stick to the topic.  
"I would like for you to think about counseling for her. The school offers a program. It's free."  
He handed her papers stapled together. Clarke's name written at the top.  
Abby wanted to cry. Her child was having a difficult time and she didn't know how to help her, let alone help herself.  
"I'll read up on it."  
"Can I get the updated number please for my files? I'll check with the office and make sure they have it."  
Abby took his pen that he offered and wrote down her number, her left arm brushed his right.  
Damn the warmth that moved through her as if she had no control of her own body.  
Marcus stared at her profile as she stood next to him. He had spent hours running his tounge over her ear, he was sure. That soft spot just underneath it had always sent her into a frenzy.  
She looked up at him before taking a step back.  
"I searched for you Marcus after the breakup."  
He looked confused.  
"I went to Peru for a couple years after we split. My mom sold the house and we went to spend the last years of my Grandfather's life with him."  
"No one told you that I came looking for you?"  
He shook his head.  
"Why, Abby?"  
He said her name soothingly, like he always had.  
"Didn't you ever wonder about me, Marcus?"  
He pushed her sunglasses into her hair so she would be forced to look at him as he spoke.  
The blood rushed through her at the sudden closeness. He wanted to push his hands into her hair and pull her against him.  
"Abby, I thought of you everyday. Wondered how medical school was, prayed you were happy."  
She shook her head.  
"Yet, you left me and thought I could be happy without you?"  
"You got into medical school."  
"How did you know? I never even had a chance to tell you that I received the acceptance letter."  
His eyes looked at her with something that was so familiar, his breath so close. His hands sending a heatwave through her as he grabbed her shoulders gently.  
"Your dad showed me. He said you would never go if we stayed together."  
"So you just dropped me?"  
Her chin trembled. Suddenly she felt like the nineteen year old girl that had hung on his every word.  
"Abby, I would have held you back. I wanted your life to be brilliant."  
"Does it look brilliant, Marcus?"  
"Abby....."  
"I searched for you."  
"Why?"  
He slightly shook her.  
"Clarke's brother, Malachi......he's your son."

 

To be continued........


	4. Chapter 4

"Clarke's brother, Malachi.......he's your son."  
The words seem to have frozen in the air before hitting Marcus hard in the chest.  
"What?"  
His words came out in a gasp.  
Abby wanted him to hurt and then she witnessed the bomb going off around him and the way he looked as if he would shatter. Suddenly even through her anger, she felt for him.  
"Malachi is your son. Malachi Walters. I couldn't bare to give him your name."  
Marcus's hands fell from her shoulders, he turned from her. His eyes darting across the field as if he was searching for something that he would never fine. His heart hurt, it literally ached.  
"Daddy!"  
The little girl lept in his arms.  
"Octavia...."  
He had forgotten his kids would be dropped off.  
Abby stared as the little girl buried her face in Marcus's neck.  
"Dad?"  
Abby noticed the boy with shaggy dark hair. His eyes dark and intense.  
"Yes, Bellamy?"  
"Make her get down. I want up."  
Marcus kissed the little girls head.  
"Let me hug your brother."  
The small girl was placed to her feet. Marcus picked up the boy. Bellamy smiled brightly at his father.  
"Marcus have the kids back by four tomorrow."  
Abby hadn't noticed the woman. Black hair, beautiful dark skin, and intense eyes.  
"They will be there by four, Callie."  
"And don't let them stay up late."  
"Got it."  
The woman glared at Marcus.  
"Say bye to your mom."  
"Bye mom."  
The woman turned and walked off being sure to glare at Abby as she did it.  
"Go and play."  
His kids ran off.  
"You have kids."  
He turned to face her, he looked pale. He had always gone a bit pale when he received difficult news. Like when his father had died. It was Abby who had held him.  
Marcus looked over his shoulder at his kids that kicked a soccer ball back and forth.  
"Bellamy is five and Octavia is three."  
Abby stared at him. He walked to her effectively closing the distance.  
"How old is he? When is his birthday?"  
"He will be seventeen next month. May sixteenth."  
Marcus was breathing heavy.  
"Were you by yourself Abby?"  
His eyes darting over her face.  
"When?"  
He gave the slightest shake of his head, Abby couldn't have missed his emotion if she had wanted to.  
"When you gave birth.....were you alone?"  
"My mom was there.  
"But I wasn't."  
She shook her head.  
"And for that reason I felt very alone."  
"I'm so very sorry, Abby."  
He looked behind him and then back at her.  
"I have to go. Can I call you later?"  
She nodded without speaking. He had begun to walk away and then came back quickly.  
Marcus's lips, slightly rough as always were on her cheek. Emotions filled Abby as she closed her eyes to keep from crying.  
She knew she had never stopped loving the man standing close to her and then suddenly he embraced her. Abby knew she shouldn't wrap her arms around him and yet she couldn't stop. Her arms held him tightly to her. His face found it's home against her neck. God, he had missed that place where he could inhale her.  
Marcus let go far too quickly for her liking. He walked away without looking at her because he knew if he did, he would have to kiss her. And he knew if he ever had the opportunity to, he would never stop.

Abby watched his kids play from where she sat on the bleachers. The little boy held himself like his father, where the little girl had her daddy's intensity.  
She knew Marcus was barely thinking of softball strategies, no he was busy wondering about their child.  
When practice ended, Abby held Clarke's hand as they made their way back to the car. She was sure Marcus's eyes were on her.......and they were.

Marcus watched Bellamy as he slept. He stood in the doorway and stared at his son. He had a son out there and he didn't have any idea what Malachi looked like. Marcus didn't know him like the back of his hand, not like he knew Bellamy and Octavia. He had held these kids the moment they were born and yet he had never laid eyes on Malachi and that made something hurt. 

He text Abby.  
'I know it's late, I'm sorry. Abby, when can I see you? I need to talk about everything."  
"Saturday at 11."  
"In the morning?"  
"No, I get off at 10:30 that night."  
"Ok. Tell me where to meet you."  
"Your house. Text me your address.'

So he did. And then he waited for Saturday to find out about his son.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Marcus paced back and forth. It was 11:15. Past his bedtime really. When he had the kids, they were up by six. As dad he became use to their routine.  
The last three days all he did was wonder. He wondered how old Malachi was when he lost his first tooth. Had he ever broken a bone? Played a sport? Was he funny? Stern? Creative?  
All those questions ate at him.

Marcus had bought a bottle of wine and then hid it, he was afraid of what she would think.  
Should he have food or not have food?  
Should he offer her a beer? Wine? Pretzels? Chips?

In the end he only paced and waited. 

Abby pulled up, not shocked that he lived in a cozy craftsmans style house. He had always wanted that.  
She felt nervous and reminded herself over and over again that this was not a date. Yet, she had butterflies, he had always given her those.  
Timidly, she stepped from the car. 

Marcus heard the car, his heart pounding as he waited for her to knock. It was late of course. He thought better of waiting and opened the door.  
His breath caught in his throat.  
Abby was in black slacks, a black button up shirt with the top two buttons undone, showing off her generous clevage and black heels. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.  
Abby had the same reaction to Marcus. A dark grey t-shirt that showed off his broad shoulders, and loose fitting dark jeans, his feet were bare. His hair looked as of he was slighlty disheveled. Abby knew without asking that he had nervously been running his hands through it.  
"Hi."  
She said it first.  
"I'm glad you found the place ok."  
She gave a slight nod.  
"I'm not the least bit surprised that you live in a house like this."  
This time it was him who gave a nod.  
"Well, I haven't changed all that much."

Abby begged to differ. In high school he had been lanky. In college he had filled out a bit but now he was brilliant really. There was a thickness to his frame, there was no denying that he was completely and totally male. The beard added to the sexiness that he seem to exude from merely standing there.  
"I'd like to say I haven't either but, I have."  
That made him sad and he didn't know why.  
"Abby, please come in."

She had been standing on the last step. Marcus moved out of the way to let her in. Abby glanced around.  
There were alot of pictures with him and his children.  
"Are you coming from the hospital, Abby?"  
She couldn't look at him.  
"No, I......um......"  
He walked past her and into the kitchen.  
"You want a beer? Wine? Scotch?"  
He had disappeared.  
"I never become a doctor."  
He was back instantly, standing in the doorway of his kitchen.  
"Because of the baby. Because I wasn't there to help."  
She shrugged and looked away from him. The way he was mentally beating himself up was alot to deal with.  
"Because I refused to give him up."  
He moved to her, keeping his hands to himself.  
"Did someone ask you to give up Malachi?"  
She laughed without humor, her eyes on a picture of Marcus sitting in a lawn chair and playing a guitar.  
"My parents all but demanded it."  
"How did you get by?"  
She was embarrassed that her answers weren't better.  
"I rented a room, worked in a restaurant, lived off the tips."

Marcus ran his hands through his hair. He thought about her everyday and never imagined that she was struggling.  
"Did your parents at least help with daycare costs?"  
"No......"  
Another humorless laugh escaped her.  
"I did people's essays, reports, and homework in exchange for babysitting. All good people"  
"I'm sorry."  
She turned then and faced him.  
"Do you have that scotch?"  
He laughed, with humor.  
"I do recall you enjoying scotch from time to time."  
He went back to the kitchen, she followed. She watched as he filled two glasses with ice and then poured the drink.  
"I should be honest with you, Marcus."  
She was staring directly at him as she paused to take a sip.  
"I thought I could hate you."  
"You would have had every right, Abby."  
"But, I never could. Not even ome day."  
He white knucled his glass as he watched her.  
"Why?"  
"Because I knew deep down that if you knew, you would have sacraficed your future to be a father."  
He shook his head.  
"The only, let me emphasize tbe only part, Abby. The only reason I left you was so that you could have a future. If I had know though........"  
"What would you have done, Marcus besides struggle?"  
He took a long slow sip and then stepped closer to her.  
"I would have begged you to marry me. You know what Abby? We would have struggled but I would have been with you in that delivery room, I would have held your hand and told you that you were amazing. I would have been a husband and a father and I would have been proud because you were the woman I was doing it all with."  
"None of that matters now, Marcus."  
Though the crack in her voice betrayed her words.  
"Yes, it does. You need to know, Abby that I'm terribly sorry. Abby, I thought of you all the time. Ached for you all the time. If I could go back and change it, I would."  
He took her hands in his.  
The heat ignored by both of them. "Please before I ask anything about our son. Abby, I need to know that you forgive me."  
His voice cracked.  
She wanted to hold him.  
"Marcus?"  
Her eyes filled with tears.  
"Don't you know that I was happier to have a part of you left with me than nothing at all?"

To be continued.......


	6. Chapter 6

Marcus stared at her. His hands still softly at her wrists. Abby knew the tears were in her eyes, she didn't care, all that mattered was that he knew she was grateful to be the mother of his child.  
The emotions filled Marcus, she saw it in the slightest shake of his head. In the way his hands moved slowly up her arms to rest on her shoulders and in the way his voice cracked as he spoke.  
"I should have been there, I should have held him, fed him, watched him take his first steps...."  
He lost his voice after the last word before speaking again in broken gasps.  
"I should have made you my wife, I should have been there to absorb some of the weight of parenthood."  
The tears fell from him, the hurt of his regret palpable.  
He pulled her against him while he buried his face in her neck. The sobs over took him.  
Abby wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her hands splayed on his back as if it was possible to pull him closer.  
"It's ok."  
She said it softly, if she spoke louder, she would have lost her breath.  
"Forgive me, Abby. Forgive me."  
"I could never hate you."  
He held her as if his body was permanently meshed against hers.  
"What's he like?"  
There was desperation in his voice.  
Abby put one hand on his head as his sobs began to subside.  
"He walks like you, he has your hair and eyes, my smile.."  
Marcus grinned against her before he stepped back and took her hand. He led her into the front room, forgetting their drinks as hr sat on the couch and waited for her to do the same.  
Abby wanted to hold him, her heart ached for him. Marcus's face damp with tears.  
He had let go of her hand.  
"Abby, is he good, kind?"  
She smiled a small smile.  
"He's naturally good. When he was little his dog got hurt, nothing major. Just a thorn in his paw. I came downstairs and Scout had bandaids all over him. Malachi was so proud of himself, looked up at me and said 'Don't worry Mama, I kissed him before I put each one on.'"  
Marcus hung on her every word, her eyes shone as she spoke about their child. A slight smile on her lips.  
"How old was he?"  
"He was five. Scout had a bad haircut afterwards where I cut out the bandaids out."  
She laughed as she stared down at her hands.  
"What else?"  
He leaned back against the couch, his left arm stretched out across the back. If Abby leaned back, his arm would be around her. She desperately wanted to lean back.  
"He was nine when Clarke was born. I would have him hold her while I did small things around the house, I would hear him singing to her. Bible songs he had learned in church. He was very proud to be her big brother, still is."  
"Abby?"  
She looked over at him.  
"Do you have a picture?"  
She glanced around for her purse. Spotting it near the front door, she stood up to retrieve it. Marcus let his eyes run over her, damn she was still so beautiful, she had the ability to captivate his full attention. Abby pulled her phone out and sat back on the couch, slightly closer to him in order to share the pictures with him. Abby sat back against the couch, his fingers involuntarily brushing her shoulder, neither said anything and neither minded. He kept his fingers where they were as she opened up her Facebook page.  
Abby hit a photo album titled Malachi and then handed the phone to Marcus.  
He removed his arm from around her as he very slowly looked at the pictures of his son. Marcus had his elbows on his knees, the phone in his left hand, while the right hand was fisted in front of his mouth.  
Abby stared at him, her eyes staring at a wavy curl near his ear, her fingers twitched with the need to run her fingers over it while her teeth dragged his earlobe through them.  
Suddenly Marcus stood up, leaving the phone on the coffee table. Abby watched as he moved to a drawer and pulled out an album. He came back to the couch and sat down.  
He flipped through the album until he came to a picture of himself as a baby, dark curly hair, big expressive eyes as he grinned at whoever was taking the picture, Abby knew without him speaking that he saw that his child resembled him, Abby also knew it made him proud.  
She smiled as he held the phone and photograph side by side.  
Abby put one arm around him as she rested her cheek against his arm while she smiled down at the pictures.  
He kissed the crown of her head as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
"I knew the second he was born, he was all you."  
"That must have hurt to know he looked like me."  
She kept her face against him.  
"Yes and no."  
"Jake was good to him?"  
She nodded without looking at him.  
"Jake didn't come around until he was almost eight. He was very good with him. Even after the divorce he stayed in contact with him."  
Marcus nodded slowly.  
"I'm jealous of a man I don't even know."  
"Jake was jealous of you too."  
"Why?"  
She sat up righted and looked at him.  
"Remember that ski trip we took?"  
He nodded, his caramel eyes locked on her.  
"Yes."  
"The picture of us out by the slopes is the one he has by his bed. Probably why Clarke never mentioned you looked familiar."  
"Because of that black helmet."  
"Your hair is covered, only your eyes could be seen."  
"And that's the picture he has?"  
She nodded  
"He loves to ski."  
Marcus took a deep breath and stared at her.  
"Can I meet him, Abby?"

To be continued.....


	7. Chapter 7

"Malachi?"  
Abby was at the bottom of the stairs.  
No answer, he must have the headphones on.  
She jogged up the stairs and knocked.  
"Yep?"  
"Can I come in?"  
"Sure."  
Abby opened the door. Malachi was lying on his bed, he pulled the green headphones off so that they were around his neck. He gave his mom a quick smile before continuing to throw the baseball in the air and catching it.  
Abby sat on the edge of the bed.  
"What?"  
"What do you mean what?"  
He cocked his head.  
"Oh c'mon, whenever you sit on my bed, you always have news."  
Abby smiled.  
"I suppose you could be right."  
He arched an eyebrow, reminding her of his father.  
"Just tell me whatever it is."  
Abby glanced at the picture of her and Marcus in their ski gear.  
"I saw your father."  
Malachi stopped throwing the ball and sat up, his back against the headboard.  
"Marcus?"  
She nodded.  
"I was right, he never knew about you."  
Malachi went slightly pale.  
"He knows now?"  
Abby smiled.  
"Yes, honey."  
Malachi seemed to not know what to say. Finallly he just looked at his mom, waiting for her to just say anything.  
"He wants to know every little detail. Malachi, he wants to meet you."  
Her son had never been good at hiding his tears, much like his parents.  
"He wants to meet me?"  
His words came out quiet like he was afraid to ask the question. Abby touched his leg and squeezed it to reassure him.  
"Yes, baby. He wants to know you."  
Malachi who had always secretly thought his father just didn't want him, cried with something between wonder and relief.  
Abby moved closer to her son and hugged him.  
"When?"  
"How about tonight? I'll invite him to dinner."  
Malachi let out a small laugh.  
"Wow...."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus dressed in black boots, dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt.  
He was nervous.  
He would be meeting his son and he was petrified.  
Marcus pulled up in his black Chevy truck and took several deep breaths.

Malachi watched from his bedroom window overlooking the front porch. He saw his father exit the truck, run his hands through his hair and head to the front door. 

Abby heard the knock and smiled. She answered it wearing blue jeans and red t-shirt. Marcus would have thought about how beautiful she looked while dressed so casual except the butterflies in his stomach wouldn't let up.  
"Come in."  
He stepped in, kissing Abby on the cheek quickly.  
"I'm nervous."  
She smiled up at him.  
"So is he."  
Marcus glanced around.  
"Relax......"  
She reached out and touched his forearm.  
"Malachi is up stairs. Come in the kitchen."  
He followed her in.  
"You have a nice place."  
She laughed.  
"I'm sure it's being held together by glue and popsicle sticks. I had to get into a place fast and this was all I could get."  
Guilt hit Marcus again but he thought better of saying anything.  
"It is a nice place, Abby."  
Her back was to him as she checked something in the oven.  
Abby glanced over her shoulder at him, she blushed when she saw the way his eyes ran over her. Abby quickly looked away so he wouldn't know he was caught.  
"Stuffed bell peppers. Do you still like them?"  
He smiled.  
"Told you I haven't changed much."  
"Well, you do have that beard now."  
"Don't like it?"  
He ran his hand over it as he awaited her reply.  
She blushed and looked away quickly, pretending she had to check something.  
"It's nice, Marcus."  
He didn't miss the sound in her voice, he would have called her on it if he wasn't waiting to meet his son.  
"I'll keep it then."  
She laughed.  
"You definitely should."  
They stared at each other....  
"Hi."  
Marcus looked over and there in the kitchen archway was his son. It was like looking in a mirror. A mirror that showed Marcus almost two decades younger. Marcus wanted to hug him, to grab him and tell him how sorry he was.  
"Hi."  
It was all Marcus could think to say as he extended his hand to his grown up son.  
"I'm glad to meet you, Malachi."  
"I'm glad to finally meet you too."  
"Malachi, do you know what your sister is doing?"  
The teenager turned around.  
"Clarkey?"  
Abby shook her head and eyed her son.  
"I could of done that."  
Malachi smiled at her playfully.  
"Then why'd you tell me to do it?"  
Abby shook her head while Malachi grabbed drinks from the fridge.  
"Remind you of anyone you know?"  
Abby said it to Marcus with a grin. Malachi handed his father a coke without asking if he wanted one.  
Marcus stared at it for a second.  
"Coke's are my favorite."  
Malachi shrugged.  
"I know. Mom told me......several times."  
Marcus looked over at Abby who grinned.  
"I wanted our child to feel like he knew you."  
Clarke came running down the stairs throwing herself into her brothers arms. Suddenly she saw the man standing there.  
"Why are you here, teacher?"  
"Clarke Griffin!"  
Abby stared at her daughter.  
"What? I just wanna know."  
"There's a way to say things."  
The little girl seemed to deflate. Her big blue eyes landed on Marcus again, she did her best to sound nice.  
"Are you here because you love my mommy?"  
Malachi burst out laughing while Abby turned bright red. Marcus was dumbstruck but then laughed.

To be continued....


	8. Chapter 8

They all sat at the rectangle table. Abby and Marcus across from each other, Clarke at Marcus's left while Malachi was at his right.  
"It's delicious, Abby. Just like I remember."  
Clarke looked up suddenly.  
"I don't remember you having dinner with us before."  
Abby smiled at the girl.  
"It was long time before you were born......"  
Her eyes moved from Clarke and over at Marcus.  
"Thank you."  
He nodded in response while Clarke mind was reeling.  
"Were you and my mom friends?"  
Marcus was chewing, he swallowed hard, his eyes on Abby.  
"Something like that."  
Abby blushed and looked down at her food.  
Malachi chimed in.  
"What kind of truck do you drive?"  
"A 2016 Chevy, I turned in my old one a few weeks ago."  
"He drove a Chevy in college too."  
She said it and then slid the fork into her mouth as a playful smile danced across her lips. Marcus would have done just about anything to be that utensil right about now.  
He tore his gaze from her and looked at his son.  
"The truck your mom is referring to is the one I turned in."  
Abby stared at him him.  
"You had the truck all these years?"  
"Well, I drove an SUV for awhile but my ex got it in the divorce. I had been messing with the trucks on weekends. When I gave up the car, I went back to the truck."  
Abby's eyes had fallen to his lips as he spoke. It wasn't until he smirked while her eyes were glued to his mouth that she knew she had been caught. Again her eyes found solace by staring down at her food.  
"Bald tires as I recall."  
He laughed and looked at Malachi.  
"She's right, I didn't want to break down and spend the money on new tires."  
"College too expensive?"  
Malachi asked as he sipped his coke.  
Marcus gave a slight shake of his head while pointing his fork towards the woman across from him.  
"There was something better to spend my money on."  
Malachi griined, definitely Abby's smile. Marcus looked over at Abby who sipped her red wine as her eyes stayed locked on his. Something inside him grew warm as his fingers twitched.  
They both forced themselves to look away.  
"You went into teaching?"  
"He's my teacher, Malachi."  
He shot an annoyed look at his sister.  
"Oh please, tell me more."  
Clarke missed the sarcasm as she often did. The little girl shook her head.  
"There isn't more to tell."  
Abby and Marcus laughed while Malachi turned his attention back to his father.  
"I always wanted to teach. When I came back from Peru I interned for awhile and then landed the job here."  
"How did you get into coaching?"  
"Ir fell into my lap. Kept me active. So, I took it. Do you do any sports, Malachi?"  
"Baseball, soccer and some Taekwondo."  
"You do any of that still?"  
"I'm an instructor at Taekwondo. Got my blackbelt in January."  
Marcus smiled.  
"I'm impressed."  
Malachi smiled. He was thrilled by the compliment.  
"Have you ever gone paintballing?"  
Marcus shook his head.  
"No. You?"  
Abby watched as the two men she had always loved most in the world, spoke. Malachi actually liked Marcus, she could tell by the way his eyes lit up, the same way his father's were.  
"Yes. You busy Saturday? You want to go?'  
Marcus's eyes darted from Malachi, over to Abby. She could see his excitement and smiled.  
Marcus looked back at Malachi.  
"Sure."  
"Great, can you meet me here at six?"  
"Of course."  
"Where will I be Saturday, Mama?"  
Abby looked over at Clarke and smiled while running her hand over the girls head.  
"Your dad is coming to get you Friday after school. You'll spend the weekend with him."  
Clarke grinned from ear to ear.  
"Can I go? I want to pack my bag."  
Abby nodded. Clarke ran out.  
"You really going to let her pack her own bag?"  
Malachi's eyebrow was arched, she pointed at her son and looked at Marcus.  
"He gets that eyebrow thing from you."  
Marcus arched his eyebrow at her causing her to laugh. Abby picked up her plate and Clarke's and carried them to the kitchen.  
Marcus watched her from the table as she deposited them into the sink.  
"I have homework. I'll see you Saturday?"  
Marcus stood. They shook hands and then Marcus pulled his son into a quick hug.  
"I'm proud to meet you, Malachi."  
The kid smiled before turning to his mom.  
"Want me to help Clarke pack her bag?"  
Abby shook her head.  
"Let her do it. I'll do the same thing I used to do with you."  
"What's that?"  
"Repack your bag."  
Malachi laughed and went up the stairs.  
Marcus picked up the plates and took them into the kitchen.  
"You don't have to do that."  
"Seems like the least I could do."  
She didn't respond, although she wanted to tell him to stop beating himself up.  
"Well thank you for dinner, Abby."  
"Your leaving?"  
"Yep."  
"I'll walk you out."  
She was disappointed, of all the things she wanted Marcus Kane to do, leaving wasn't even on her list.  
They walked together outside, the sky was dark.  
"Must have been hard to give up the truck?"  
Marcus turned and stared at her. She felt a chill run through her as his eyes went darker.  
"It was horrendous actually."  
Her brearh caught.  
"Why?"  
He stepped closer, so close in fact that she could smell his cologne.  
His lips were near her ear making her body come alive.  
When he spoke it was quiet, a husky whisper.  
"Because that truck held memories of some first times I'd never want to forget."  
Abby gasped as he kissed her cheek.  
"Goodnight, Abby."  
She watched as he drove away.

To be continued....


	9. Chapter 9

Abby laid down in bed after work feeling exhausted. Malachi saw to it that Clarke didn't forget anything when Jake picked her up.  
She stared up at the ceiling thinking of Marcus's words from a couple of nights before.  
Yes, she had know exactly what he had meant.  
Their first time together had been in the back of that truck. Neither had ever been with anyone. After five months of dating he had nervously told her he loved her, Abby had cried and whispered she loved him too. Three weeks later she had told him she was ready while they had made out in the truck, to his credit, he didn't pounce on her. No, instead the next night he drove her out to the lake, the stars had been bright overhead.  
The back of the truck was full of blankets and pillows, Abby and Marcus were both nervous. They laid side by side facing one another.  
He told her over and over again that he loved her and they both knew it was true.  
With shaky hands they touched each other until they stopped being afraid.  
And then he had positioned himself over her, never asking if she was sure because they both were sure that this was what forever felt like.  
Then he was in her, Marcus gasping from the joy of it being sure to move slowly for fear of hurting her.  
He had cum quick and hard.  
Marcus had been worried that he couldn't bring her to her own release.  
"Let me try something."  
He had moved down her body until he had taken her into his mouth. Abby had never experienced anything quite so gratifying. With nothing more than his tongue, her hips had risen as she felt herself fall off the edge.  
Marcus was pleased with himself, Abby knew it without him saying a word, they held on to each other after that.  
They grew together, learning what the other liked until the sex had become spectacular.

The text coming in had startled her out of her memory.  
'How was work?'  
She smiled upon seeing his name.

'Exhausting. Shouldn't you be sleeping seeing as how you are going paintballing tomorrow?'

'You worried about my sleeping habits, Abby? You'll make me blush.'

Abby laughed.  
'You still sleep on your right side with your arm under your head?'

'Yes, but it's no fun.'

'Why?'

'Cause you aren't naked and cuddled up against me.'

Abby blushed.

'I don't know what to say to that.'  
And she didn't 

'If you come up with something, let me know. I was texting you for a reason. Too tired for me to call?'

'Not at all.'

Her phone rang a few seconds later  
"Hey."  
"Hello, Abby."  
He sounded tired.  
"What's going on?"  
Marcus dragged his hand down his face as he laid on his bed.  
"My mom, she was hoping to see Malachi. I didn't want to give her an answer until I knew how you felt about it."  
Abby had always loved Vera.  
"Oh Marcus, of course. He's going to love her."  
He smiled  
"And she him. Abby, thank you."  
"There isn't anything to thank me for."  
"There's seventeen years to thank you for."  
"And how you planning on doing that?"  
The words came out flirter than she had meant for them too. She heard his intake of breath.  
"Well, that depends."  
Her own breathing changed.  
"On what, Kane?"  
He heard the change in her voice, something inside him grew warm.  
"Whether or not you'll be wearing clothes."  
This time she didn't even try to hide her gasp.  
She didn't speak, her body wouldn't allow it.  
So, it was him that spoke.  
"You know, Abby we are on dangerous territory. Crazy dangerous ground. I want you to know I want you, can't stop thinking about how you used to like my mouth on every part of you......"  
Her breath caught again, her eyes closed, her head back as if he was actually there.  
........  
"I've wanted you everyday since the moment when I stupidly walked away from you. Abby, I wanted you when I married another woman and it was you I wanted beneath me as I made love with my pregnant wife. I wondered what my life would have been like if it had been you to walk down that aisle..........."  
Abby covered her eyes as the tears fell, all these years she had imagined Marcus. Wanting him, aching for him.  
".........I wish I didn't hate your dad for convincing me to walk away and Abby?"  
"Yes?"  
He heard her choked voice and knew that her tears were falling. He wished he was holding her, breathing her in.  
"I wish I didn't hate myself for being such a fucking fool."  
She could almost feel his tears on her. It broke her to know he was crying and that her arms weren't around him.  
"Marcus......."  
"Don't Abby. Don't say anything. I couldn't take it no matter how you would respond. Not over the phone if you did ache for me and I couldn't ever face you if I knew you didn't. So, please......don't. Say. Anything."  
She was sobbing.  
"But.....Marcus."  
"Goodnight, Abby."  
And he was gone. She cried wishing he was next to her. As much as it hurt, she didn't call him back or text because everything would have spilled out of her.

To be continued.......


	10. Chapter 10

It was the light that Abby awoke to. The house was quiet and all she could smell was coffee. She loved that Malachi did things like that for her, it made up for his talking back and cranky teenager moods.  
Abby sat up slowly, feeling groggy as she often did when she fell asleep crying.  
The truth was she felt both in love and angry with Marcus all at the same time. Angry that she hadn't been able to say a word when she so achingly had needed too.  
She let the water run until it was almost too warm and only then did she let the water run over her. Abby wanted to cry, scream and yell. This feeling was overwhelming to the point of making her feel exhausted. Although she couldn't afford it, she called in sick. It wasn't exactly a lie, she was heart sick.  
Abby put on a robe, a burgandy silk one that she had bought for herself when Jake left, it had been retail therapy.  
Abby didn't bother to dry her wet hair, in fact she let it fall, she didn't want to care.  
A cup of coffee would help. Abby headed downstairs, walking around with nothing more than a robe because she was supposed to have the house to herself for most of the day. Malachi and Clarke had seen their mother in this robe dozens of times, she just didn't like coming off as not caring.  
The clock blinked 8:17 on the stove, normally her house would be loud by now.  
The sound of the front door opening startled her.  
"Mom?"  
She froze.  
'Please don't let Marcus be here, please don't let Marcus be here.....'  
"Want some coffee? Cups are in the shelf over the coffee pot."  
"Thanks."  
Marcus's voice....He. Is. Here.  
Abby had been reaching for a coffee cup when she heard him.  
"I'm going to change."  
She heard her son run up stairs.  
Footsteps headed her way. There was Marcus in black khaki pants and dark blue t-shirt.  
He stared at her, the way the robe fit tight around her body, the material stopping mid thigh, the color always being sexy against her tan skin.  
"Malachi thought you'd be sleeping before your shift."  
Abby had forced herself to look away. She poured a cup of coffee.  
"I called in sick which I never do."  
He stepped closer.  
"Are you sick? Do you need anything."  
She handed the steaming cup to him.  
"Thank you, Abby."  
He nodded towards the cup, she went back to pour her own.  
"No. I don't need anything."  
She was lying, she needed him but she wouldn't tell him, not now.  
He was staring at her as she poured creamer into her coffee.  
Malachi appeared. Abby smiled at him.  
"I got asked to cover Miller at work so I'm off."  
"Don't you need a lunch?"  
He rolled his eyes.  
"I'll grab something on break."  
"I could bring something."  
"I'm not five, mom."  
She shook her head.  
"I'll believe that when you don't leave your clothes on your floor for a week."  
He laughed and kissed her cheek.  
"See you later."  
He turned to his dad.  
"Sorry I cut our day short. See you tomorrow?"  
"Yes. Have a good day, son."  
Malachi smiled before looking at his mom.  
"He got shot in the side you might want to look at it."  
Marcus shook his head.  
"I'll be fine."  
"Bye."  
And with that, Malachi left.  
"Let me see it."  
"I should go. Thank you for the coffee."  
He set down the cup.  
She let out a laugh without humor.  
He stopped short.  
"Something wrong?"  
She glared up at him.  
"Is this how it's going to be? You being afraid to be alone with me?"  
Marcus looked away from her before slowly looking back.  
"I don't know."  
She shook her head in annoyance.  
"Well, we both know you'll get to be the one to make the decision on that anyway."  
Marcus's mouth fell open, she was angry, he felt it the moment he walked in to her kitchen.  
"What does that mean?"  
His brow furrowed a look of confusion on his face.  
"Oh don't look so confused."  
He knew that look in her eye, the determined, pissed off Abby.  
"I am confused, if you could be clear."  
She slammed her coffee cup down, the hot liquid coming over the edges.  
"You want me to be clear? I'll be clear!"  
He threw his arms out.  
"Great! Now were getting somewhere!"  
She gave him a warning look, he stood with his hands on his hips.  
"Last night you got to pour out all your emotions! Did you let me do the same? No!"  
"I told....."  
"Don't Marcus! It's like when you left me......."  
Her eyes became wet and her voice cracked. Marcus watched as she came apart.  
"You decided! You chose to let me shatter! You did not give me a choice just like last night, you didn't give me a chance to think."  
He shook his head.  
"I thought that I........"  
She interrupted him again.  
"I can forgive you for not being there with Malachi as he was growing up........."  
She was shaking as her teary eyes glared at him.  
"What I can't forgive you for is........"  
And then she stopped talking, covering her mouth with her hands as if that would keep the words trapped forever.  
He stepped forward, uncovering her mouth with his hands.  
"Say it, Abigail. Say you hate me, tell me what I deserve to hear."  
He infuriated her, making it so damn easy!  
"Why? Why do you want me to say it?"  
"You should hate me! You should!"  
His words vibrated off the cabniet. The slap echoed too. He stood staring at her, shocked and somehow deserving of that slap.  
"You don't get to demand anything. If you had loved me, you wouldn't have left so easy. You left too fast! Too easy for the love I believed in to be real!"  
The tears streamed down her face.  
"I did love you! Abby, I love you now. Please, please......"  
He was crying, his words coming out in choked sobs.  
Suddenly he was on his knees before her, sobbing, his hands on her waist, his head against her stomach.  
"I love you. I can't change it, Abby. I want to change it. You were my everything, my everything. He said I could never make a doctor happy, I believed him......"  
And then he couldn't speak, Abby felt the tears through her robe.  
She didn't want to love him and yet she seemed to have no choice.

To be continued.....


	11. Chapter 11

"I did love you! Abby, I love you now. Please, please......"  
He was crying, his words coming out in choked sobs.  
Suddenly he was on his knees before her, sobbing, his hands on her waist, his head against her stomach.  
"I love you. I can't change it, Abby. I want to change it. You were my everything, my everything. He said I could never make a doctor happy, I believed him......"  
And then he couldn't speak, Abby felt the tears through her robe.  
She didn't want to love him and yet she seemed to have no choice. And she couldn't help it as her hands moved into his hair, her tears dropping on to him.  
"You broke me, Marcus. You destroyed me."  
Her voice strangled as she spoke.  
He nodded against her.  
"I destroyed myself too."  
He wrapped his arms around her waist as if he could heal her by holding on.  
She believed his words.  
"I hate that I love you, Marcus. I hate it."  
He left one arm around her as the other took her hand, he brought it to his mouth and kissed it, not seductively in the slightest.  
"I won't see Malachi here anymore. I'll see him somewhere else. Before I leave though......."  
He tried without success to stop crying.  
"I will beg you to find someone worthy of you to be the man I was too foolish to be."  
Suddenly Abby was on her knees with him on the kitchen floor, her hands cupping his face as his tears slid against her skin. His eyes swollen from his desperate tears.  
He stared at her in confusion.  
"I only just got you back, don't think for one second I'm letting you leave."  
"Abby......"  
She kissed his damp cheeks, feeling him gasp and shudder.  
He was so unsure, not quite believing.  
And then her lips touched his and he timidly put his right hand on her neck as he let her lead.  
She deepened the kiss, her tongue finding his as he moaned against her as if he finely believed she wanted him.  
"Are you sure, Abby?"  
She leaned back to look at him.  
"For once in your life, Marcus let me have what I want."  
And then he kissed her like he thought about doing a million times. He kissed her until she was breathless and then he stood up, pulling her with him.  
Marcus let his eyes move over her, He knew that robe was the only thing covering her.  
Abby reached out and took his hand. Neither one of them said anything as she led him out of the kitchen, up the stairs, down the hallway and through an open door revealing an unmade bed.  
Abby let go of his hand and crawled into bed facing him, purposely leaving the robe on knowing he had always enjoyed undressing her.  
Marcus pulled his shirt up and over his head revealing his broad shoulders, toned arms and abs. The bruise on his left side looked painful. Her eyes moved to it.  
"I'm fine."  
He gave her nod letting her know to table the concern for now. He toed off his boots and socks and then pulled off the black pants. Only the grey boxer briefs and robe between them now.  
He was hard, devastatingly so. She could see him straining against his boxers.  
And then he was on the bed, his body over hers as he stared down at her burgandy robe. He was straddling her waist as he reached down with both hands and pulled the criss cross part that covered her breasts apart, leaving the belt tied, his eyes grew intense with desire as he stared down at the aroused nipples before him.  
Abby gasped, suddenly needing to feel him. He didn't make her wait, he leaned over her and took one raised nipple into his mouth as his hand caressed her left one with moves mimicking his mouth. Abby sucked the air through her teeth. Marcus had grown into a skillful and tentative lover to her years ago, and now as his tongue circled the raised nipple, she knew now would be even better.  
Slowly he kissed his way to her other nipple and took his time sucking and teasing.  
"You're even more beautiful now."  
She believed his words, she knew she could. Abby reached down for her belt, she didn't want to wait.  
"Abby, wait."  
She shook her head. Her lust filled eyes stared up at him.  
"Marcus, if you plan on giving me forever, don't make me wait. It's been almost twenty years of only having you in my fantasies."  
He kissed her hard, knowing they could take their time later.  
It was his hands who undid her belt, he spread the robe so he could look down at her.  
"So sexy, Abby. Still so damn sexy."  
"I've missed you all this time, Marcus."  
He kissed her again before he pulled his boxers off of him. Her fingers held onto his broad shoulders as she spread her legs to grant him access.  
Marcus was positioned at her entrance, they stared at each other.  
"Abby?"  
Her left hand cupped his face.  
"My love, what?"  
"I really did love you and I really love you now."  
"Show me, Marcus."  
He pushed into her carefully, like he had their very first time. Both moaning loudly as he filled her for the first time in two decades. He took his time, letting them adjust to the sensations that were overpowering.  
"You're still so tight, Abby."  
"Marcus, I've always loved you. Please don't...."  
He kissed her ear.  
"I won't. I won't ever willingly walk away from you. I'm going to marry you this time."  
And she knew he wasn't lying.  
He rocked his hips against hers, their bodies loudly slapping against each other.  
Marcus pulled almost all the way out before plunging back in, her back arched, her eyes closed. Sexy, the word rang through his mind.  
"Yes! Marcus! Yes!"  
They were gasping, trying desperately to hang on.  
"I've missed the way you cum, Abby. So loud. Fuck, I've missed being buried inside you."  
"Oh God, Marcus. You feel so good......"  
He took her hands in his, interlacing their fingers above her head. She was close, that wasn't something he had ever wanted to forget about her.  
"Kane.........."  
Her jaw clenched, this is what he missed most of all, the pleasing her, making her lose herself completely.  
"I love you......."  
He whispered it as he pounded into her while watching her.  
"Marcus! Marcus!"  
And that was it, he watched her as she rode out her orgasm, sexily she bit her lip as the aftershocks stole her breath.  
And that was it, Marcus exploded into her as her name came in strangled breaths from his lips.  
They kissed slowly afterwards.  
Marcus rested his head against her chest.  
"Marcus?"  
"Hmmmm?"  
"I love you."  
He sighed feeling unworthy of the woman beneath him. 

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Marcus woke up momentarily confused at his surroundings. He smiled as he recalled Abby's warm body and felt her stretch next to him. Her back to his chest. He let his right hand skim from her stomach up and over her breast, her nipple already erect against his palm. She moaned with approval. He was already hard against her.   
Abby turned in his arms and pushed him onto his back. She straddled him quickly.  
"What happened to the girl who use to like taking it slow?"  
"She's been waiting for this."  
And then she slid herself over him.   
Marcus held her hips in his hands. This time it was his head thrown back as she watched him. Abby had always enjoyed watching him.   
"Marcus?"  
He looked at her with dark lustful eyes.   
"What baby?"  
He gasped the words.  
She took his hands and interlaced their fingers as she used the strength of his arms for momentum.  
"Tell me again."  
He slowed down their movements and sat up. He let go of her hands and cupped her face. His caramel colored eyes looked on her soft brown ones.  
"I love you. Abby, I love you. I won't leave. Never willingly. I'm going to marry you........"  
She wrapped her arms around his shoulders her head thrown back as she began moving up and down and over him. His mouth next to her ear.   
"I love you. Your everything I've ever wanted......."  
He was struggling to get the words out.   
"And you won't break me again, Marcus?"  
"No, baby, never. I'll spend forever proving it......"  
He gripped the back of her neck, holding her ear tightly to his mouth as this firmness had him hitting her right where she wanted over and over again.   
"I love you, Abby, tell me you hear me. Say it."  
"You love me."  
"Yes, I love you. I love you, Abigail."  
"Marcus, I'm going to cum. Say it."  
"I love you, Mrs. Kane. I love you!"  
And she dug her hands into his shoulders and then watched him as he came.   
They held each other for a long time after.   
"Marcus?"  
"Hmmmmm?"  
"When did you shut the bedroom door?"  
He looked over at it.   
"I didn't."

Marcus showered quickly, threw on his pants and t-shirt.  
He made his way down the hall to Malachi's room and knocked on the door.   
"Yep?"  
"Can I come in?"  
"Yep."   
Malachi was reading a book when Marcus entered.  
"Can I sit down?"  
Malachi nodded. Marcus took a seat in the desk chair.   
"I wanted to apologize for being in your moms room when you got home."  
Malachi laughed a nervous chuckle.  
"Yeah, that was weird. It's not everyday you come home to find your long lost dad in bed with your mom."  
Marcus nodded.  
"You should know something......"  
Malachi looked from his hands over at his father.  
"Please don't say anything weird."  
Marcus laughed.  
"It won't be too weird...."  
"What?"  
"I'd like to marry your mom."  
Malachi gave a nod and then a smile.  
"Well, she deserves it. Just one favor."  
"Anything, Malachi."  
"Close the door next time. I literally could have been scarred for life."  
Marcus laughed and stood up.  
"I promise."  
He started to head for the door.   
"Another thing."  
Marcus turned to face his son.   
"My mom is good, like the kind of good that most people wish they could be. If you are here, stay here. Don't leave her again. Neither one us could take it."  
Marcus moved across the room and sat on the bed. He looked his son directly in the eye.  
"I'm not leaving you or her. Never. I have alot to prove to both of you and I will."  
"What about Clarke?"  
Marcus smiled at his son's maturity.   
"She's part of you and your mom. I won't let her feel unwanted."  
Malachi nodded.   
"Good."  
"Everything alright here?""  
Abby appeared in the doorway, showered and in a fresh robe.   
Malachi nodded.  
"Just realized I'm going to be living with three younger siblings soon instead of one."  
Abby laughed.  
"How you feeling about that?"  
"Exhausted."  
They laughed.

Abby laid with her head on Marcus's chest.   
Her fingers moving along his skin.   
"So, tomorrow my mom will be here, Abby."  
"And?"  
"She's going to ne thrilled were back together."  
"I'm thrilled were back together."  
He kissed the top of her head.  
"Me too, baby."

To be continued.......


	13. Chapter 13

Sixteen Months Later  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Marcus, what are you doing? We have the whole house to ourselves for the first time in weeks."  
He pushed the hair away from her face.  
"And I will always be thankful that my mom took all the kids on vacation, now come on."  
He pulled her with him through their kitchen and out the backdoor.  
"The garage? Really babe?"  
"Trust me, Abby."  
"I can think of better places to spend our anniversary."  
He opened the door and waited for her to go in.  
In the garage was his original black Chevy truck.  
"Our truck."  
She whispered it.  
There were white twinkle lights hanging up and across the ceiling, the radio on his work stand played sounds of crickets and moving water.  
Marcus shrugged.  
"My goal was to take you back to the lake but since it's not running just yet, I did the best I could."  
"Marcus......."  
She was still staring at the truck while he stared at her.  
"Marcus, do you have any idea how many times I thought of all the memories we had in this truck?"  
He shook his head before wrapping his arms around her while he stood behind her. Marcus buried his face against her neck.  
"Probably the same number of times I did. It seemed only right to buy the truck back. Malachi helped me get it here. Were going to fix it up and he will be the new owner."  
"Uh oh."  
"What?"  
He gave her a feather light kiss against her neck.  
"This truck made us parents, I hope it doesn't make us grandparents too soon."  
He laughed.  
"Well the way Harper has been looking at him, I'll have to be sure the truck isn't up and running too soon."  
"Good idea."  
He kissed her neck with an open mouth kiss.  
"Are you trying to seduce me?"  
"I'm trying, what are my chances of getting lucky?"  
"Depends."  
He chuckled against her ear.  
"On what?"  
"You planning on using your fingers?"  
He let out a small moan near her ear causing chills to run down her neck and back.  
"Using my fingers may have been the smartest thing I've ever done."  
"I beg to differ."  
He ran his nose up the side of her neck while his hands ran under her dress, caressing her thighs.  
"Oh really?"  
"Mmmm hmmmm."  
Abby was getting lost by the feel of his hands as they just barely skimmed over her.  
Marcus smirked.  
"Your being incredibly rude, Mrs. Kane. Pay attention."  
She smiled and leaned her head back against his shoulder.  
"It's not my fault."  
He pulled her earlobe through his teeth, making her groan.  
"You blaming me?"  
His hands ran up to her breast, his thumbs circling her nipples through the material of her bra.  
"Most..................definitely."  
"Abby?"  
"Hmmmmm?"  
"What was the smartest thing I've ever done?"  
"Asking me to marry you."  
He turned her around, both hands lost in her hair. He meshed their bodies together as he pushed them against their truck.  
When he spoke, his voice was husky, something that sent heat coursing through her.  
"I agree."  
And then he kissed her until she was crazy with need for him.  
"Get in the truck, Abby."  
"Suddenly so stern, Kane."  
His eyes were heavy with need for her.  
"If you don't, I'll end up taking you right here and that just doesn't seem right on our anniversary of all days."  
She kissed his lips softly and then climbed into the truck.  
Marcus stood where he was and watched her.  
Abby pulled that red sundress up and over her head. Damn it, she was sexy!  
Underneath revealed lace peach colored bra and panties. The color popped against Abby's tan skin.  
When she reached behind her to unclasp her bra, Marcus moamed loudly bringing a tiny smile to Abby's face.  
Abby let the bra fall to her feet as she reached back putting her hands into her hair. Her breasts tightened with the move.  
"Fuck, Abby. So sexy."  
He unbuttoned his jeans. Her eyes watched as she licked her lips.  
"Come on, Marcus."  
He pulled off his shirt and let it fall at his feet.  
"So impatient."  
She arched an eyebrow.  
"Really? Because you look a bit needy."  
His firmness was outlined in his jeans that were unbuttoned but unfortunately still on.  
With one hand on the side of the truck, Marcus jumped in and stood before her. His hands quickly on her hips. He tried to put his fingertips in the underwear near her hips. Abby's hands caught his wrists.  
"Not so fast."  
Instead her hands moved to his jeans, tugging until they revealed him. His jeans still hugging his thighs. Abby kissed his chest as her fingernails sent chills through him as they played games on his outer thighs.  
Abby kneeled before him, licked the tip of his length before sucking him into her mouth. Marcus moaned loudly. He slowly moved his hips as his hands moved into her hair as he watched her move her mouth over him.  
She let one hand stroke his sac as she moved over him faster and harder, knowing what he liked.  
"I need to fuck you, Abby."  
She shook her head and stopped briefly.  
"Didn't we agree that you were going to let me have the things I want? Getting you off like this is what I want, husband."  
He growled as she sucked him back in.  
"Abby, I can't hang on."  
She sucked faster as his hips bucked faster, she eyed him as his head was tilted back, his eyes closed as his moans filled the space around them.  
"Fuck!"  
He jerked against her and came hard. 

They laid together in the truck bed after he finished pulling off his jeans.  
"I need to thank you for that."  
"Yes, you really should."  
They laughed as he kissed her.  
His right hand slid down through her folds.  
"I knew you'd already be wet, Abby."  
He kissed her neck as two fingers delved into her. Abby gripped his shoulders.  
"You want it faster?"  
Her lust filled eyes looked into his.  
"Yes, baby. Harder."  
And he obliged as he kissed her until her kisses turned sloppy and filled with guttural moans. He stayed in his position so he could watch her as she dragged her bottom lip through her teeth as he fucked her with his fingers.  
"So good, Marcus."  
"Tell me what you want."  
"Marcus......"  
"How do you want me to make you cum, Abby?"  
"Please....."  
"How?"  
"With your mouth. Now, Marcus."  
And he obliged moving down her body and taking her swollen bud into his mouth, pulling and sucking and listening as she moaned his name while spreading herself further apart for him. Abby's hips rolled against him as he brought her closer to the ledge and then she was bucking wildly, cuming and crying his name.  
The aftershocks subsided and Marcus positioned himself over her and took her before she had fully recovered.  
She was moaning again as he moved in and out her slowly.  
"Marcus......"  
He kissed her.  
"Babe, I'm going to cum already."  
She was circling herself as she said it.  
"Come on, Abby. Let me see."  
And then she was back toppling over the edge.  
Marcus picked up speed, slamming into her and then cuming loudly.  
"Damn it, Abby."  
"What?"  
"I thought our first time in this truck was pretty remarkable but damn if it doesn't just keep getting better."  
She laughed as he wrapped her in his arms.  
"Happy Anniversary, Marcus."  
"Happy Anniversary indeed."

The end


End file.
